marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Reilly (Earth-7642)
Scarlet Spider, Spidey, Wall-Crawler, Web-Slinger | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Miles Warren (creator) Peter Parker (genetic template) at least one fellow clone | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (dyedCategory:Dyed Hair BlondCategory:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, waiter | Education = | Origin = Clone of human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean Ruffner; Brett Booth | First = Backlash/Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Quotation = It's been five years since the Jackal cloned bodies from my DNA. During the ordeal, I was convinced that I''' was an impostor-- while one of the '''clones assumed the mantle of my true identity. Five years. Everything I had belonged to him, and no one was the wiser. In the eyes of the clone himself, to the people I worked with... even to my dear Aunt May, he was Peter Parker. Five years. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Backlash/Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins The man who would become known as Ben Reilly seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He was a clone of Spider-Man created by Jackal. Wanting to continue his superhero responsibilities, "Peter" created the alter ego Scarlet Spider. Five years later, Seward Trainer, Warren's former assistant, falsely told "Peter" that he was the original Peter Parker. Scarlet prepared to confront Peter and hoped to unravel an evil ulterior motive, only to learn that Peter was a genuinely good person. He decided to let Peter keep his life, but wanting to be involved with his old life, "Peter" took on the name Ben Reilly, using Peter's uncle's first name and his aunt's maiden name. After telling Peter, he returned the Spider-Man identity to Ben. Symbiote Affair On his way to work, Ben witnessed Venom in a fight with Taboo. He jumped into action as Spider-Man and helped Taboo defeat Venom. His partner, Pike, threw a baby in front of a bus. After saving the baby, he turned around to find the villains had kidnapped Taboo. In his civilian identity, Ben watched the authorities' investigation. One of the investigators, Colonel Marc Slayton, attempted to touch a remnant of the Venom symbiote, and Ben stopped him before it could bond to him. Slayton tried to question Ben, only for him to leave. Once the civilians and authorities had left, Spider-Man returned to the crime scene only to be confronted by Slayton in his Backlash identity, who convinced Ben to help him rescue Taboo. Department PSI took the remnant and created a device that used it to track Venom. They also freed one of Pike's henchmen, hoping he'd lead them to Pike. Spider-Man and Backlash cross referenced the two and found Venom and Pike's Upper New York Bay base. As Backlash kept Venom busy, Spider-Man knocked down Pike and rescued Taboo. During the fight, the remnant was freed and bonded to Pike. Venom agreed to a truce and the four rushed up the cathedral's bell tower. While everyone else kept Pike busy, Ben manually rung the bell, to avoid damage to its rotted rope, and separated the two. In a last ditch attempt to kill them, Pike threw a fusion detonator at the tower, forcing all parties to jump into the harbor. Hours later, PSI declared Pike, Spider-Man, and Venom MIA; however, Ben survived and watched the investigation from afar. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ben Reilly of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ben Reilly of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Ben Reilly of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = * Ben watched David Letterman to relax. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Leaping Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Precogs Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Scientists Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Shared Identities: Successors Category:Superhuman Stamina